There are many environments in which a utility vehicle is required in which conventional automobiles or trucks are not suitable. For instance, working in and around railroad cars and railroad engines, the terrain is uneven, frequently there are no roads, other vehicles such as trailers must frequently be towed, and control of the utility vehicle must be entrusted to persons who are not always experts in handling more sophisticated type vehicles of conventional design. Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a utility vehicle that utilizes a hydrostatic drive system for providing driving power.
The frequency of use, or the demand placed on a utility vehicle, sometimes controls the feasibility of purchase of a utility vehicle. Where the use of a utility vehicle is infrequent, it is of course not economical to purchase an expensive conventional tractor or truck. Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide a utility vehicle having a hydrostatic drive system for providing motive power, which is low in initial cost, simple to maintain, and simple to operate, so that even inexperienced personnel may operate the vehicle.
One of the disadvantages of more conventional trucks and automobiles for use as specialized utility vehicles is that they tend to be sophisticated. Many different gauges and dials are used and these must be monitored by the operator. The transmissions incorporated in these vehicles frequently utilize multiple gears such as four forward speeds and one reverse, the effective operation of which requires considerable talent on the part of the operator. These vehicles tend to be large and cumbersome in addition to being mechanically complicated and difficult to operate by inexperienced personnel. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a utility vehicle that utilizes a hydrostatic drive system which is controlled simply by the depression of a single pedal and manipulation of a single valve lever.
Utility vehicles of conventional design are frequently overly large, restricting the spaces into which such vehicles may be driven. For instance, in a railroad yard where multiple tracks are used for storage of railroad cars, it is frequently necessary for a vehicle to drive between the cars to effect servicing of the cars stored on adjacent tracks. Conventional vehicles, because of their size, generally cannot be used in such an environment. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a hydrostatically driven utility vehicle of small and compact size that may easily be driven into areas that are inaccessible to a conventional utility vehicle.
Conventional utility vehicles almost universally utilize four wheels and a conventional steering system for the front or rear wheels of the vehicle. Such a steering system restricts the mobility and maneuverability of the utility vehicle. Accordingly, it is a further object of the invention to provide a hydrostatically driven utility vehicle that is provided with only three wheels, the steering system incorporating only a single wheel.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described as it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.